worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Colonial Marine OCC
Background The United States Colonial Marine Corps (USCMC) or USCM, commonly known as the Colonial Marines, is the successor to the United States Marine Corps and their "force-in-readiness", who are at all times ready to operate in environments far from home. The Colonial Marines, along with the United States Army, are part of the United Americas Allied Command. The primary duty of the Colonial Marines is to maintain the security of the United Americas signatories and colonies, and serves as the vanguard of any major problem. The USCM is the United States' "force-in-readiness", who are at all times ready to operate in environments far from home soil. The National Security Act of 2101 established the Colonial Marines and its structure. At its peak in 2165 during the Tientsin campaign, the USCM numbered over 240,000 Marines; by the year 2179, the force has roughly 165,000 Marines divided into four divisions, four aerospace wings, and numerous support groups. There is also a reserve division and aerospace wing with an additional manpower of approximately 50,000 Marines. The USCM, along with the U.S. Army, are part of the United Americas Allied Command. The primary duty of the USCM is to maintain the security of the United Americas signatories and colonies, and serves as the vanguard of any major operation. The USCM have fought on more than two dozen worlds, including Tientsin (8 Eta Bootis A III), Helene 215, Linna 349 and the Alien planet itself, LV-426. Attribute Requirements: I.Q. 12, P.S. 12, and P.E. 15. A high P.P., M.E., and Spd are also suggested but not required. O.C.C. Bonus: 1D6+15 to S.D.C., +2 on initiative, +1 to pull punch, and +3 to save vs horror factor. O.C.C. Skills: Speaks: English 98% Radio: Basic (+10%) Pilot Tank &APC (+10%) Read Sensory Equipment (+5%) Weapon Systems (+10%) General Athletics Body Building Climbing (+10%) Running Swimming (+10%) Wilderness Survival (+10%) Prowl (+15%) EVA (+10%) Zero-G Movement (+10%) Land Navigation (+15%) Demolitions (+10%) Demolitions Disposal (+10%). W.P. Handgun W.P. Rifle W.P. Knife Hand to Hand: Expert Hand to Hand: Expert can be changed to martial arts at the cost of one O.C.C. Related skill selection, or assassin, if an evil alignment, for the cost of two. O.C.C. Related Skills: Select four other skills. Plus select one additional Skills at levels four, eight, and twelve. All new skills start at level one proficiency. Communications: Any Domestic: Any Electrical: Basic electronics only Espionage: None Mechanical: Basic and automotive mechanics only Medical: First aid only (+5%) Military: Any (+15%) Physical: Any, except acrobatics Pilot: Any Pilot Related: Any (+5%) Rogue: Any Science: Math only Technical: Any Weapon Proficiencies: Any Wilderness: Any (+5%) Secondary Skills: The character also gets to select one secondary skill from the previous list at levels 1, 2, 4, 6, 10 and 12. These are additional areas of knowledge that do not get the advantage of the bonus listed in the parentheses. All secondary skills start at the base skill level. Also, skills are limited (any, only, none) as previously indicated in the list. Standard Equipment: Standard body armor, personal flotation device, Standard Sidearm and 4 extra magazines, Standard assault rifle, six extra magzines, three fragmentation, two signal flares, survival knife, utility belt, first aid kit, air filter and gas mask, fatigues, dress uniform, combat boots, backpack and a canteen. Money: The Colonial Marine gets a roof over his head, food, clothing, medical treatment and all other basics free of charge. Plus a monthly salary of 1850 credits for enlisted men, 2100 credits for RPAs and RLT commandos, and 2300 credits for officers. Starts off with one month's pay. Living quarters are the standard military dormitory (see CS Grunt O.C.C. in the Rifts® RPG for details). References Rifts CS Navy Colonial Marine Tech Manual Alien Anthology Wiki